heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Earth-24800/GeoPolitics
The politics and political geography of Earth-24800 is a little bit different than it is in the real world. Countries that don't exist anymore in our world, like the USSR are still around and there are new countries like Genosha and Latveria in the mix as well that have an impact on world affairs. Geographically the world is of Earth-24 is almost identical to our own except for the existance of Atlantis, the Island of Madripoor and a dinosaur infested jungle in Antarctica. The United States of America Geographically the same and politically more conservative due to the continuing cold war. Though in the last few decades the US has pulled well ahead of the USSR in technology thanks to scientists like Tony Stark and Reed Richards and has been focused on internal problems like the 'Mutant Situation'. The Soviet Union Through some economic (and perhaps literal) black magic, the Soviet Union survived the economic collapses of the 90's more or less intact. The majority of the Soviet States have remained with Russia but the Soviet Bloc in Eastern Europe is more or less in shambles. Germany has re-unified and gone pro-western, Yugoslavia broke away then broke apart in civil war, the rest of the Balkan States either threw off communism or kept it but they are now more under the influence of Latveria (see below) than Moscow. Poland is still communist, but on the fence and Czechoslovakia is still a country. The USSR despite a poor economy and lots of civil unrest remains a superpower on the world stage due to it's stock of super-weapons and nuclear weapons. The United Kingdom Still the same geographically. Remains a player on the European stage (even if there isn't a European Union) and a close ally of the United States through the prolonged cold war. China Still nominally communist and still geographically the same. Though with the US interest in security there has been less outsourcing to China and so it's economy is less robust. However in 2012 they began to expand their influence and develop higher technology roughly on par with what's coming out of Latveria and the labs of Stark and Richards, which is believed to be due to the influence of the Mandarin. Japan Similar geographically. Though more corrupt due to the influence of the Hand, various criminal families and the Dark Ocean Society. They remain a US ally and opposed to the USSR. They are also notably one of the most pro-superhero nations on Earth-24800 and have embraced mutants as well as other superhumans. Major backers of SHIELD in the United Nations. Canada Geographically the same but in addition to it's usual resource based economic activity it has also become the home for a number of US or international black bag scientific endeavours of questionable moral grounding such as Weapon X and Weapon Plus. They keep these activities under wraps for the most part but the international intelligence community is aware. Latveria Location: Between RL Serbia, Hungry and Romania Formerly a minor central European country with a pro-Soviet dictator in charge. This changed when Victor von Doom almost single-handedly overthrew the government (with the quiet support of the US and Soviet governments even if they didn't know the other was involved) and through the use of his Doombots and other inventions turned the country into an economic and military superpower in Europe. In the wake of the Merge, Latveria has begun carving out it's own power block of Central European and Balkan nations sustaining them through the use of Doom's technology. Wakanda Location: Island nation off of the coast of Tanzania beyond Zanzibar. Africa's hermit kingdom. Though unlike North Korea, Asia's hermit kingdom, the people of Wakanda are well cared for and their civilization is technologically advanced. A member of the United Nation and a respected and envied in Africa the country has rarely intervened in international affairs before the reign of King T'Challa also known as the Avenger Black Panther. Under T'Challa Wakanda has taken a more direct hand in African affairs and been a proponent for made in Africa solutions to African problems. Genosha Location: Island nation in the Indian Ocean north of Madagascar. The site of a mutant uprising in 2010, Genosha has become the mutant homeland under it's new leader Magneto. By no means a favourite on the world stage, the country is protected by a powerful forcefield and the Acolytes, a group of powerful mutants who were in the forefront of the uprising. The country is viewed by most as a failed state run by mutant dictators despite documentary footage and numerous claims by Genosha to the contrary. A member of the United Nations from 2012. It actively promotes mutant immigration world wide. Atlantis Location: North Atlantic between North Carolina and Morocco. Despite being around for millennia Atlantis has been entirely isolationist until the birth of Namor, who took part in the fighting in World War II as a member of the Invaders, though in 2004 Atlantis shouldered it's way into the world stage with attacks on the 'surface world'. Following intervention of the Fantastic Four a treaty was signed with Atlantis which ended the conflict, ushered it into the United Nations and set high benchmarks for the 'surface nations' to meet for cleaning up the oceans. While returning to a more or less isolationist stance, Atlantis is the world's third super-power. Madripoor Location: South China Sea at the mouth of the Straights of Malacca. Formerly a pirate's haven (or at least they say it's formerly) Madripoor is small island nation known for loose banking laws and the ability to provide it's visitors with whatever they're looking for. A List of Other Earth-24800 Nations and Locations * Symkaria - Central European narco-state bordering Latveria, Romania, Serbia and Transia. * Transia - Small Balkan nation in what would be Northern Serbia. Home of Wundagore Mountain, a long time base for Magneto prior to the uprising on Genosha. * The Savage Land - A jungle with cave men, prehistoric beasts and oh, right, dinosaurs located in Antarctica. Not generally known to the public. Category:Theme Category:Earth-24800